House Sol'Dorya
House Frostrunner is one of the many noble houses of Quel'thalas. Despite being small, and in recent times, somewhat weaker in terms of power, the house has bounced back since it's near destruction during the Third War under the leadership of Lord Telirion Sin'sel Frostrunner. House Frostrunner has since reclaimed its personal holdings within Quel'thalas, under the leadership of its current lord. OOC Summary House Sol'Dorya is a purely BElf (Blood Elf) Roleplaying Guild on the Darkmoon Faire realm. Structured around the 'noble' house layout, it is designed to serve as a representing face for the DMF RP'ers whom are related to/serve House Sol'Dorya. (Note: It is worth pointing out around this point that the 'noble' house layout used is based on nobility during the times of the Tudors - as they hold similar aspects to one another). Manor Sol'Dorya Manor Sol'Doya was originally known as Manor Frostrunner - a large, classically designed building that housed the main body of House Frostrunner in ages past. Worn down over the centuries, the building had an antiquated style - with many artistic, and cultural treasures poured into the designing of the structure. During the Third War, the structure was destroyed after an explosion at the premises, of which the fuse was ignited by the future-lord of the house, Telirion Sol'Dorya - whom, under request from his father, chose to detonate the arcane reserves that House Frostrunner held underneath the manor. Several years passed, and many of the precious occupants began to question whether or not the original manor required rebuilding. Volunteering himself as the main funder, Telírion returned to the spotlight by hiring various sources to design, and construct a newer version of Manor Sol'Dorya. Taking in designs from sin'dorei, human, and dwarven architecture - the final construction was hailed by various members of the House to be a cultural master-piece. Manor Sol'Dorya now serves as the residence of Telírion Sol'Dorya, his many servants and the majority of the house militia. History House Sol'Dorya was one of the initial noble houses of the quel'dorei, that sailed with Dathremar Sunstrider to the Eastern Kingdoms. In later years, an offshoot of the House would come to be known as House Frostrunner. During the years to come, House Sol'Dorya diminished over a period of time until it was merely a shadow of its former self - with its holdings, and family whittled down to a pitiful amount in comparison with other noble houses. Events that transpired during the Third War led to the final, and ultimate decimation of the house. In recent times, the current lord of House Frostrunner obtained the remnants of House Sol'Dorya's estates, and re-merged the two houses back into one. Roles within House Sol'Dorya - Noble *'Lord' *'Lady' *'Member' Roles within House Sol'Dorya - Hired *'Captain of the Guard' *'Guard' *'Scribe' *'Servant' Activities * Monthly Meetings - Organized by Telirion House Sol'Dorya organize monthly meetings to discuss current issues within the house, and outside the house. Despite being quite low in terms of attendance, the meetings are often met with enthusiasm, and devotion by the attending family members. Policies Policies *'Discretion' - Do not allow any confidential information to be heard by any whom are not deemed of high enough rank within the family to hear it. Also, do not allow confidential information to be passed on to the public. *'Respect' - All family members must show respect to one another, and must NOT partake in any act, or aspect of behavior that may be disrespectful towards the Lord of House Sol'Dorya, or Lady. *More to come. Officers Lord Telirion Sin'sel Sol'Dorya Other information See also Category:Guilds